


A Child's Worst Nightmare

by HauntedAurora



Category: South Park
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I really hate Butters' parents. I really do, Japanese version in chapter 2, Poor Butters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAurora/pseuds/HauntedAurora
Summary: I had a dream about South Park, so I wrote a fanfiction about it. Hope you like it!





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about South Park, so I wrote a fanfiction about it. Hope you like it!

The South Park kids were having a sleepover. They were reading stories. I don't remember what kind of stories, but Kenny was on his own reading porn like usual. Butters was extra sleep deprived. Why? I have no idea. Kenny tried to get Butters's attention, but he wouldn't notice a thing. Kenny eventually had Butters go to sleep.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion-like noise outside. They all ran to the window and saw a bunch of cars flipped over and destroyed. They see two people. Those two people were the parents of Butters. They were very beaten up. Wait, they weren't just beaten up.

His mom was cut in half, her eye was almost gouged out, and her left hand was cut off. His dad was bleeding all over the place (like mom). His throat was slit, but not to the point on death. Other cuts and bruises were visible. Both parents were taken to the hospital. Everyone, except Cartman, were worried. Butters was extremely scared for his parents. Butters visited the hospital to see his mom, but because she was cut in half, she died during surgery.

Unfortunately, it is predicted that his dad survived. He had a broken left arm along with a broken right leg, but if Butters was happy to see him alive, then I guess it's fine.


	2. Japanese Version

サウスパークの子供たちは眠りについていました。 彼らは物語を読んでいた。 私はどのような話を覚えていないが、ケニーはいつものように彼自身の読書ポルノにいた。 バターズは余分な睡眠を奪われた。 どうして？ 何も思いつきません。 ケニーはバターズの注目を集めようとしましたが、彼は何か気付かないでしょう。 ケニーは最終的にバターズを眠らせた。 

突然、彼らは爆発のような騒音を外部で聞く。 彼らはすべて窓の上を走り、一杯の車が転倒して破壊されたのを見た。 彼らは二人を見る。 その2人はバターズの両親でした。 彼らは非常に殴られました。 待って、彼らはちょうど殴られていませんでした。 

彼のお母さんは半分にカットされ、彼女の目はほとんど詰まっていて、彼女の左手は途切れていた。 彼のお父さんは（お母さんのように）場所のいたるところで出血していました。 彼の喉はスリットしていたが、死に至るまではなかった。 他の傷や傷は見えた。 両方の両親が病院に連れて行きました。 カートマンを除くすべての人が心配していました。 バターズは両親のために非常に怖がっていた。バターズはお母さんを見るために病院を訪れたが、半分に切れたため手術中に死亡した。

残念ながら、彼のお父さんは生き残ったと予測されています。 彼は左腕が折れて右足が折れていたが、 バターズが生きているのを見てうれしかったら、それはいいと思う。

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So much gore for a car crash! Again, hope you liked my story!


End file.
